A company's finances may be severely affected when high and unexpected repair costs of items directly related to their business operations arise. This is especially true for airline companies when aircraft engines malfunction or breakdown. Such high repair costs can lead to an airline's operations being suspended or even terminated. This is especially true for mid-size airline companies (for example, less than 30 airplanes) that may not have the necessary funds available to cover such high and unexpected repair costs.